Day the Magic Died Rewrite
by Lexi'sSpinOffs
Summary: To set up the setting for my new spin off, which won't be around for a while yet, I have rewritten the Day the Magic Died. To find out the changes you'll have to read, I don't want to give anything away. It is only the ending!


**Hey guys, I know, its been ages since I've posted or updated something Charmed related here. I've been working on a lot of other things and on my other spin offs at my forum and with work load, everything was put on a hold because of it.**

**Anyway, while working on other projects, I came up with a new spin off idea (I know what you're thinking, you're already doing two how could you come up with another). Well, this one won't be written for a while, but I wanted to share with you a rewrite to The Day the Magic Died, which is needed to set up the spin off. I'm sure there will be questions after you've read this, and I promise to answer as many as I can without giving too much away.**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot, its not often that I write them and definitely not often that I rewrite a Charmed original. Remember to review once you've read it.  
**

The Day the Magic Died.

Ending Rewritten

"Okay, you're doing great, sweetie," Phoebe told her older sister after she and Paige had helped her up onto the dining room table where they could deliver the baby. They never expected this and Piper did not want this. Piper wanted to have her baby in the hospital, but that was no longer an option. Magic had still not come back, that would no happen until the Twice Blessed was born, which had been assumed would be Piper's baby, "Yes, you are. Let's see what we have here," Phoebe pulled up her sisters nightgown and could not help but squeal with excitement, "Oh! I see a head of dark hair."

"You do?" Piper asked through tears. It had been so close, demons had nearly taken her baby. They would have done if it was not for her sisters to come here and kill them just at the right time.

"What'd you expect? A blonde?" Paige questioned, making a joke since the majority of their family line naturally had dark hair. As the three sisters laughed, Leo ran through the front door to find that his wife was truly in labour.

"What'd I miss?"

"A lot!" Piper shrieked through another contraption as her husband made his way over to them. She needed him here right now, needed him for support.

"Victor needs help," Paige mentioned her sisters' father, who had been stabbed by his demonic wife. She picked up a satchel of unicorn dust that she and Phoebe had collected earlier on and passed it to him, "Here, try this." As Leo made his way over to his father-in-law, Phoebe tried to keep her older sister calm.

"Okay, breathe. Keep breathing, keep breathing," she heard her half sister repeat what she said and out of the corner of her eye saw her father being healed by the unicorn dust, "Very good," Phoebe now told the eldest living Charmed One, "Okay, relax, relax, you're okay."

"Dad?" It was not herself that Piper was worried about, it was her father.

"Yeah, honey?" Victor asked, now fully healed and at his daughter's side, while Leo took his position behind his wife.

"I'm sorry about your demon wife." Piper cried as another contraction took hold.

"Oh, hush," Victor comforted the brunette witch, he was more worried about his grandchild that was coming into the world, "Don't think about that."

Leo made himself known behind his wife, by putting his arm around her. She must have realised straight away that it was him since she let her body relax into him, as much as her body could relax at that moment in time.

"Okay. You okay?" Phoebe looked up at her sister, realising that it was time for the baby to be born. She could not wait to see her niece and be able to hold her, "Okay, you're doing great. Push, okay? Last push."

"I can't." Piper cried out, shaking her head. It was just too hard.

"You have to," Phoebe informed her sister, "A big one. Big one! Push!"

"You can't do it." Leo encouraged his wife.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Paige encouraged her sister, excited at what was happening. Her niece was going to be born into the world. She could not wait.

With all her family behind her, Piper now realised that she could do this. It was going to be one push, that was all, and then she would be able to hold her little girl. With the last remaining bits of energy that she had, the eldest living Halliwell gripped the edges of the dining room table and pushed as much as she could.

Blue lights shone around the room, indicating that magic was coming back. Everybody thought that it was because of the baby that was being born in the Halliwell Manor…

* * *

Across town, in another house in San Francisco, another witch was giving birth to twins. Michaela Kingston-Hale was going to be a single parent, since her husband had died at the hands of a demon, and was giving birth with the help of her sister-in-law. The blue lights shone around the room, indicating that magic was back. Indicating that the Twice Blessed had been born.

* * *

"Here we go, here we go," Phoebe called out, while she heard cried from her sister, "Oh, I see a shoulder. Oh and another shoulder. And an arm…" Soon, Phoebe was able to help out and then cut the umbilical cord. As she finished the medical side of the birth, Phoebe picked up her niece, and picked up a suction to clear the baby girl's mouth, "Hi, baby. Hi!"

The sound of the baby crying could be heard around the room, bringing joy to the four remaining people who had yet to see the newborn. Piper collapsed into her husband's arms as she smiled with happiness, while Leo looked towards his sister-in-law with pride in his eyes.

"Let's go to mama, shall we?" Phoebe questioned the little girl and handed her to her mother, who waited with gentle arms.

Piper looked down at the brown eyes of her girl, brown eyes that matched her own. She could feel Leo looking over her shoulder, also at the bundle of joy.

"Hi there," Piper smiled and glanced up at her husband, "Look what we did."

"I see."

"It's a miracle." Paige spoke, with a small smile on her face.

"A little miracle." Piper agree with her half-sister quietly.

"She's beautiful." Phoebe now said, perching on the dining table so she could see her niece again. Piper either did not hear or chose to ignore as she nursed her baby girl.

"You are safe, you are loved and you are wise," she told the baby, "My Prudence Melinda."

**A/N: I know that the dialogue is the same to the show, I didn't really want to change that, but I just thought I'd set up what I have planned here. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
